


Особое положение альфы

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тин Вульфа особые претензии к ФФБ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особое положение альфы

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для фандома Фандомной битвы.

ФФБ слышал всякое от ломящихся в его дверь фандомов. Начиная с банального и уже почти родного «Есть че?» Блича и заканчивая предложением посмотреть на прикольный труп неизвестного происхождения. Этим утром его все же удивили.

— Мы должны обсудить алименты! — заявили за дверью.

ФФБ так впечатлился, что открыл. Тин Вульф тут же просочился в комнату и развалился в кресле.

— С кем обсудить? — осторожно спросил ФФБ.

— С тобой, конечно, — ответил Тин Вульф, осматривая комнату. — Жора здесь?

— Он спит.

— Еще бы, — самодовольно хмыкнул Тин Вульф. — Придется разбудить, ему необходимо присутствовать.

— Ты не мог бы начать сначала? — попросил ФФБ и тут же пожалел об этом — Тин Вульфа прорвало словесным потоком.

— Я понимаю, что вы с Жорой не состоите ни в каких официальных отношениях, да и мы, в общем-то, тоже, но он же у тебя живет, поэтому ты можешь считаться его опекуном. Сразу говорю, что мне от него ничего не надо — цветы там, загс, жить долго и счастливо, белый заборчик и все такое. Но содержать детей нынче дорого, ты же знаешь, да и должен же кто-то, кроме меня, нести ответственность. При всем моем уважении к Жоре нести ответственность он не в состоянии — нет, ты не подумай, я не намекаю на его недееспособность, — поэтому придется тебе как опекуну.

ФФБ присел на краешек стола и попытался вычленить из тирады хоть какой-то смысл.

— Какая еще ответственность?

— За детей, — радостно осклабился Тин Вульф.

— А сколько их? — зачем-то спросил ФФБ.

— Пока не знаю, — мечтательно сказал Тин Вульф и погладил свой мускулистый пресс.

ФФБ, конечно, многое видел, но потенциально беременный небритый мужик даже его мог вывести из равновесия. Ясности происходящему не добавил Омегаверс, вскочивший на стол и зашипевший на Тин Вульфа.

— Альфу почуял, — нежно сообщил тот и сверкнул красными радужками.

Омегаверс сел на пушистый зад, свел глаза к переносице и выключился из реальности.

— Беременный альфа — это что-то новое, — осторожно сказал ФФБ. — Так ты, значит, залетел?

— Ага. Отличные щенята получатся.

— С тентаклями, видимо. А Жора в курсе?

— Так я же для этого и просил его позвать, пусть отец порадуется.

ФФБ понял, что пора составить список фандомов, к которым Жоре не стоит ползать. Подумал еще немного и сообразил, как избавиться от гостя хотя бы на время.

— А где справка о беременности? Ты же знаешь — алименты начисляются на количество имеющихся детей, а у меня нет даже официального подтверждения, что они вообще будут.

Тин Вульф спал с лица, из-под щетины проступили родинки.

— Не надо использовать на мне психотропное оружие! — ФФБ замахал руками и отвернулся на всякий случай — по общаге ходили страшные слухи об этих родинках. — Все равно без документов разговора быть не может. Дуй за справкой!

 

ФФБ полдня не решался зайти в общагу, но любопытство победило. Вполне ожидаемый вопль застиг его еще на пороге.

— Здесь есть доктор? Пожалуйста, мне срочно нужен доктор!

Одна из дверей открылась, и на пороге возник Хуниверс.

— У меня есть Доктор. А что случилось?

Тин Вульф вцепился Хуниверсу в воротник, радостно скаля клыки.

— Вы не представляете, как я рад, — затараторил он. — Общага такая огромная, а нормального доктора днем с огнем не сыщешь. Я сходил к Ганнибалу, но он пытался меня чем-то накормить, и меня стошнило. Но вы-то нормальным выглядите. Вы же не будете меня кормить?

Хуниверс осторожно отодвинул от себя перевозбужденного Тин Вульфа и попросил:

— Изложите свою проблему по порядку, пожалуйста.

— Так я и говорю, — снова зачастил Тин Вульф, — пошел я к Ганнибалу, а у него на тарелке месиво какое-то, ну точь в точь дядя Питер после коктейля Молотова, но я же такое не ем. А мне в моем положении вообще волноваться нельзя, тем более дядю Питера вспоминать.

— Боюсь, лучшего психолога, чем Ганнибал, вы у нас не найдете.

— Мне не психолог нужен, а гинеколог! — взвыл Тин Вульф.

В коридоре повисла тишина. ФФБ передумал сваливать в бункер и прислонился к стене.

— Хотя нет, гинеколог же для женщин, верно? — пробормотал Тин Вульф. — А мне тогда кто нужен?

— Проктолог! — услужливо подсказали из толпы.

— Нет, не то, — серьезно ответил Тин Вульф. — Короче, мне нужен доктор, который будет наблюдать беременность. Помогите?

Хуниверс шарахнулся от умоляющего взгляда красных глаз.

— Я не по медицинской части, извините, — и захлопнул дверь.

— Но меня же тошнило утром! — пожаловался Тин Вульф стене.

Проходящий мимо Блич сочувственно похлопал его по спине и протянул початую бутылку пива.

— Мне нельзя, — всхлипнул Тин Вульф и попытался уткнуться в Блича носом. Тот пожал плечами и понес пиво к ФФБ, который с удовольствием приложился к бутылке.

Ногу ФФБ нежно потрогали. Он взял Жору на руки и попытался спрятать от новоиспеченного матеря, но Тин Вульф его учуял и бросился с распахнутыми объятиями.

— Ты станешь отцом!

Жора удивленно уркнул и забрался к ФФБ за пазуху.

— Кажется, он тебя не узнает, — порадовался ФФБ.

— Как не узнает? После всего, что было этой ночью!

— Эту ночь Жора провел дома, — отрезал ФФБ. — Справку свою отнесешь кому-нибудь другому. Удачи в поисках папаши!

— А кто же это был? — Тин Вульф всмотрелся в лица фандомов. — У кого еще есть тентакли?

Если у кого и присутствующих тентакли и были, их тут же попрятали. Фандомы быстро расходились по комнатам, стремясь избежать опознания. Последнее, что слышал ФФБ на выходе из общаги, был вопль РФ:

— Пошел на хуй!

На улице Блич топтал что-то тапками, бубня нецензурщину:

— Развелись тут фиялки, пройти негде! Получи по мэрисьюхе!

— Что у тебя там? — спросил ФФБ, предусмотрительно держась на расстоянии.

— Да опять фикбучные споры занесло, — отозвался Блич, не прекращая прыгать по длинным ядовито-зеленым лианам. — Вчера ничего не было, а теперь вся стена заросла. У тебя напалм еще остался?

ФФБ осмотрел заросшую мозгослизневой разновидностью фикбука стену. Длинные гибкие плети уже забрались в несколько окон, на некоторых распускались приторно-розовые цветы — мэрисьюхи.


End file.
